


Les Misérables One Shots

by thefrenchfucko



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrenchfucko/pseuds/thefrenchfucko
Summary: Enjolras is at the Cafe Musain late at night, or if you prefer, early in the morning when he notices that someone else is in the room with him, asleep.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Enjoltaire: Drunken Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and so I wrote this short story of Enjoltaire. I had something else planned for this, mainly having Grantaire be a little drunker than he was in this, but it works out so enjoy!

The meeting had gone on until the early hours of the next day. Enjolras had dismissed half of the group; Courfeyrac taking his turn of letting Gavroche stay with him that night, Joly worrying that he’d get sick if he stayed out any later than ten, and the others being exhausted due to the daily meetings that had taken place this week. With the revolution just around the corner, Enjolras had been working them near to death. He had them stay late hours, running around the city, and cleaning muskets. Madame Hucheloup had scolded the blond for him running his friends like dogs, telling him that unlike him, they were human and needed sleep. She had also scolded him for not keeping himself up in a healthy manner. He was already thin and pale from nature but for the past few weeks, his body had slimmed from lack of food and sleep. Black bags hung under his eyes and pulled his face down. Combeferre, usually being the one that got the blond to eat and sleep, was unable to convince the male to rest with how close the revolution was. How was he to eat and sleep, when there was so much work still needed to be done? Why distract himself with such things when he could be editing a speech and perfecting it, as he was a perfectionist. 

The clock had struck three and Enjolras snapped from his thoughts to see the back room of the Cafe Musain empty. Well almost empty. In the very back of the room, laid the black-haired man, sleeping with his arms crossed up under his head. Enjolras looked down at the pieces of parchment in front of him and sighed, taking them up in his hands as he stood. Placing the parchment in his inner coat pocket, the blond walked to the back of the room. “Grantaire.” He called, his voice booming as it always did when he addressed the other male. Stirring, Grantaire groaned, “Leave me be to sleep here…” he turned his head to face the person talking to him. “You simply can’t sleep here, we’ve had this conversation before.” Grantaire’s blue eyes shot open when he recognised the voice, he felt the back of his neck heat up. “Enjolras…” He mumbles, adjusting himself so that he sat up, yet leaned back against his chair. “My darling leader, what is it that you need? I am at your service…” Enjolras flinched as the smell of absinthe radiated off the brunet that sat before him. 

“I’ve already told you. You cannot sleep here, there are rules.” Grantaire scoffed as he stood up, getting the table with one hand, the other reaching up to fiddle with Enjolras’ untied cravat. “And when have you followed the rules, my Apollo?” He hums, looking up at him. “Since the madame pounded her rules into my head. One of them was to not let drunks sleep in the cafe.” Enjolras swatted his hand away. “Can’t ya make an exception? For me~?” Grantaire slyly grins, his curls going all over the place. “No. Now grab your coat, you’re going home. It is late, I will walk you, but for safe measure, the streets of Paris are not a safe place at this hour.” Enjolras adjusted his coat as Grantaire pulled his on. “How kind of you.” He mutters, stumbling away from his seat, just to stumble too much and nearly fall. Enjolras, with his quick reflexes, grabbed the drunk’s bicep, preventing him from falling onto his face. Straightening himself with a red face, Grantaire cleared his throat, muttering a ‘thank you’ to the blond. 

Enjolras nodded to him, keeping ahold of his arm. “Come along.” He led the brunet down the staircase, blowing out the candle at the centre table as they passed. “My saviour~” Grantaire purrs, linking their arms and leaning against the other male, who grimaced. “You reek of liquors…” Enjolras states allowed and locks the cafe with the spare key that Madame Hucheloup had given him since he was there longer than she was. “Well, I did drink all night.” Grantaire shoots back, grinning as the two made their way down the street. “Hush, we don’t want to draw attention to ourselves, I rather not get mugged because you decided to rant drunkenly.” Enjolras hissed quietly, eyes scanning the area as they walked. “Oh, I wouldn’t dare let anyone harm the Apollo, the others would be upset with me and I with myself.” A heat placed itself upon Enjolras’ face as he hushed the other again. 

**~~~~~~~**

Their walk was not long, seeing that Grantaire’s room was not too far from the cafe, only being about four or five blocks. Enjolras had helped him up the staircase, in fear that he would fall and tumble down them, injuring himself. Though he would not admit it, he admired Grantaire for how outspoken he was. The man challenged anything that Enjolras said if he thought it necessary. And though it could get rather annoying at times, he found it intriguing hearing what the cynic had to say about his speeches. He was always up for a challenge. They were normal just arguments, but every once and awhile, Enjolras would get upset and sock the other in the jaw, causing the boxer to attack back. Their fights were no more than just schoolboy fights, nothing got too serious, usually being pulled apart before anything could. They would have busted lips and bruised eyes, but nothing more. Enjolras had, though, taken notice that it was always him to hit first, as though the other was scared of hurting him.

“Here you are. I do I need to see you to bed as well?” Enjolras jested, but the look in Grantaire’s eyes told him that he had taken the joke seriously. “I wouldn’t mind it, my Apollo…” he hums, eyes scanning the other. “Grantaire, you’re drunk. Don’t let your mind wander to things that will never happen.” Enjolras helped the other unlock the door and enter the room. A few easels were in the corner of the room with canvas on them, paints were scattered all over the room, along with clothing, boxing gloves laid on the floor and a few tennis balls. In the far corner of the room, sat a bed with a nightstand beside it. Across from the bed, on the other wall, was a dresser and on the third wall, was a desk with sketches scattered all over its top. “Excuse the mess…” how were his words getting more slurred with each sentence if he had no wine nor absinthe? “It’s nothing…” Enjolras mutters. “You are safely home, I will be taking my leave now, adieu Grantaire.” he turns to go, but something grabs his arm. “No.” 

He raises a brow at the shorter man, who was not that much shorter. “No?” he asks and Grantaire’s face turns red. “You went all this way to see to that I was safely in my room, I simply can’t let you go there at this ungodly hour alone.” Grantaire looks up at him. How horrible he would feel if he were to let him leave and something were to happen to him? He just couldn’t bear the thought of it. “You will stay here tonight. I’m sure I have a nightshirt that you could wear, you can sleep on the bed, I’ll rest on the floor.” Enjolras’ eyes widened at the request. “I-I assure you, I will be just fine walking to my room.” his eyes flicker down to where Grantaire’s hand rested on his arm with a firm, yet gentle, grip. “Enjolras, no. As you said; the streets of Paris are not a safe place to be at this time… you will stay here, it is final.” Grantaire states, letting go of him and walking over to the dresser, pulling out two nightshirts. “It will be big on you, but it will fit.” With words still slurring together, Grantaire held the white cloth out to the other male, who took it cautiously. “There is no changing screen…” He mutters, looking around the room. “I will turn my back, change myself, I will not look.” Grantaire turns to face the wall as Enjolras gulped and shrugged off his overcoat, not seeing any reason to argue. 

Once the two were both changed, Enjolras cleared his throat. “I am dressed…” He informs as he turns around just as Grantaire did. Both their faces turned red as they saw each other. Enjolras quickly turned his head to look at the desk. “You look… nice…” Grantaire said louder than expected and Enjolras’ felt his face burn hotter than it already was. It was not a lie, Grantaire suddenly had a new reason to adore the other man. Here he was standing before him, wearing his clothing. If told that Enjolras would one day be wearing hist nightshirt and standing before him in the moonlight, looking even more like a god than normally, Grantaire would have laughed and raised his glass to that to such a jest. “As do you…” he sets his folded clothes on the dresser and climbs onto the bed, Grantaire taking his place on the floor. “No… up here, now.” Grantaire stares blankly at him for a few moments before obeying and climbing up onto the bed beside him. Enjolras turned on his side and looked at the other, they had not lit a candle once they got into the room, so moonlight was the only source of light. Grantaire looked back, studying the other’s features that seemed to be more in-depth due to the lighting in the room. Without a second thought, he leaned forward, capturing his lips. 

Enjolras tensed at the action, staring at the drunk that had his light blue eyes closed. “F-forgive me…” Grantaire pulls away, leaving a shocked Enjolras just staring at him. “No.” he breaths out before he could even think of the word. “No…?” Grantaire looks back at the male, face red. “No,” Enjolras states again, more sure of himself this time, grabbing the rumples of Grantaire’s nightshirt and pulling him back down into a kiss. It was short, just like the other before he had pulled away. “Bonne nuit.” He barely gets out before falling asleep in the confused, yet satisfied, brunet’s arms. “Goodnight…” 


	2. Enjoltaire: Drink With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Feelings

Enjolras stood at the top of the barricade, looking over it to watch for the army, as the others sing below him a drinking song. Feuilly started it off and the others had joined in, adding their own things. It was silent for a moment before a drunken voice began to sing. “Drink with me to days gone by, can it be you fear to die?” his gaze falls down to where Grantaire stood, bottle in hand and his back to him. He began to climb down the barricade, landing on his feet after a small jump. “Will the world remember you when you fall?”

The drunk turned to face him before stumbling over to place a finger on the blond’s chest. “Could it be your death means nothing at all?!” Tears had begun to form in Grantaire’s eyes as he played with Enjolras’ untied cravat, holding out his bottle with his free hand. “Is your life… just one more lie?” he pushed the bottle into the blond’s hand before turning and stumbling away from him. Enjolras glanced around at the others who had picked up the song again, ignoring the depressing lyrics that Grantaire had added. He placed the bottle on a crate before following the drunk behind the cafe. “Grantaire…” He sees him sitting on a crate, his hands cradling his head between his knees. 

He kneeled at his side, placing a hand on Grantaire’s shoulder only for him to rip away causing Enjolras to stumble back. He’d never seen the other so broken before, normally he was happily drinking, singing, and jesting around with the others in their group. He’d never thought that he would be able to be in such a depressed state, but everyone was able to hide what they are truly feeling. Grantaire’s way of hiding it was by drinking. Before he was able to process what had happened, Grantaire was in his arms and hugging him tightly. Enjolras blinked before quickly returning the hug just as tight, pressing Grantaire’s head against his shoulder. He felt the tears bleeding through his shirt but ignored them. 

The two sat there on the ground for a while, enjoying the other’s embrace. Enjolras cradling Grantaire and playing with his hair. Grantaire clinging to the blond, longing for the moment to last forever and for him not to go back to the barricade. They slowly rocked and Enjolras hummed an old song he learnt as a child to the brunet. “Enjolras…?” he hears a weak and muffled voice come from Grantaire. “Hm?” he hums, looking down at the other. “I believe in you… I’m just worried… there is no way for us to win, we are outmanned, they have more ammunition than we do, they are an army, we are just a few students with a dream.” Enjolras sighed and looked up at the sky as it began to rain. “We still must try… this is what we have been planning for, we’ve prepared ourselves for death. Me more than the others, but we are prepared to die for France.” 

“You stupid fool…” Grantaire mutters, pulling away. Enjolras’ gaze drops to the face of the other. “Just go, I don’t see why you came here, why I tried to change your stubborn mind once again.” Grantaire looks away from his gaze, pulling a bottle from his coat pocket. “Go die for your country while I ‘go and sleep off the effects of my absinthe’...” He quotes the other and goes to take a drink, but Enjolras grabs the neck of the bottle, pulling it from his grasps. “Say the word and I’ll end this all, I’ll send the men back home to their families, surrendered to the guard.” Grantaire stares at him blankly, unsure of what he heard was true. “Just say it and I will end it all…” Enjolras repeats himself again. Half of him longed for the other to tell him to call the whole thing off but the other half wanted him to shake his head and tell him to run off to the barricade. “Apollo-” Enjolras cuts him off by leaning forward and locking their lips. 

Grantaire sat there, still staring blankly at him before taking note that he was being kissed. His eyes shut and his hand went up to cup the other’s cheek as he leaned in. Enjolras smiled before pulling back. “Just say the words…” Grantaire’s eyes were still shut and he silently cursed the blond before opening his eyes to look in the direction of the barricade. He debated with himself in his mind, before looking at the blond’s blue eyes. “I… no, don’t end this just for me… but if something is to go wrong, please escape… don’t do something stupid and try to be the hero…” he bites his lip, hating himself for being so selfless. “I promise.” Enjolras takes Grantaire’s hand and places a kiss to the back of it. “But you must do the same.” Grantaire nods, unable to speak anything afraid that what will come out will be ‘please end this, I don’t know what I was thinking, end this so that we can run away to safety.’ 

Enjolras got to his feet and pulled Grantaire up with him, placing a hand on his cheek. “Come on…” he drops the hand and slips it around Grantaire’s waist, leading him back to there friends. 


	3. Enjoltaire: Christmas Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like... 2-ish hours later but in some places, it's still the 25th. So Merry Christmas to those that celebrate the holiday. I was halfway through writing this when I decided it's going to be modern so that's what's up with the time period change (?) anyways, enjoy.

Enjolras stood from his seat, the night had been just like every other that there was a meeting in the back room of the Cafe Musain. He took up his red coat in his hands and bade farewell to those around him; that being Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Prouvaire. He was never first to leave, but with it being Christmas Eve and him having to write to his parents, he would be today.

He stepped out the back door of the cafe and grimaced at the cold air. Around noon that day, it had snowed and the others had gathered around the window to watch the first few flakes of the winter fall. He mumbles to himself as he slips his arms into the coat, lacing the buttons as he started down the street. “Enjolras!” he heard from behind him as well as heavy footsteps. “Grantaire?” he comes to a stop, turning to face the other male running towards him.

“Yes, me…” Grantaire inhales a cold breath, shoving his hands in his coat pockets. “I thought you’d like company… it is Christmas, and I understand that your parents are not here in Paris… and with the others going back to their family homes,” he informs the blond. “Oh… well, wouldn’t you normally spend the holidays with Feuilly? Or another one of our friends?” Enjolras started to walk again, to keep his body warm. “Yes, but I… erm… would you just accept my offer or not?” Grantaire states, going red in the face. “I don’t see why I should not… so yes, I’ll take your company.” he offered his arm to Grantaire, who gladly accepted it. “Do you have the time?” Grantaire pulled his watch from his pocket and looked at the time, “17:00…”

Enjolras nodded and looked down at his feet as the two walk side by side. “What condemned you to follow after me?” Grantaire felt the heat on his cheeks grow warmer even in the cold wind that was blowing down the old Parisian street. “I do not know… I just did…” Knowing good and well that wasn’t the truth, Grantaire glanced to see the blond just nod and fall silent. He took this rare moment and imprinted it in his mind.

His Apollo holding onto his arm in the snowy weather; cheeks an even more rosy colour than normal, the tip of his nose the same colour as his cheeks and his blond hair falling perfectly around his pale and long face. His blue eyes welled up do to the wind blowing in his face, but he wiped them with the back of his hand, moving closer to the taller male that was Grantaire as well as taking a glance up at him; catching him staring. Grantaire turned his gaze to the path in front of them, Enjolras turning red, but not showing it due to the red already on his cheeks.

They arrived at Enjolras’ apartment and he quickly fiddled with the key and lock before pushing it open. “Excuse the mess…” He mumbles, shrugging his coat off. Grantaire did the same, taking a glance around the first room which was the parlour. “The mess?” he laughed, there was no mess, “You’ll see…” Enjolras walked into the room behind it and Grantaire followed. “Oh…” he saw the office and the papers that were scattered all over the desk and room. “Mhm…” Enjolras hums as he takes the folder that was placed under his arm into a drawer. “I uh… probably have something that you could wear? If you are to stay the night… in an f-friendly way…” Enjolras reddened in the face and on the back of his neck. “A friendly way, yes.” Grantaire laughed at the state of the other, turning red himself. If only it were not- no stop it Grantaire; he scolded himself in his head. He knew good and well that Enjolras did not share his feelings. Why would he?

The two made their way back into the living area and Grantaire looked at the small Christmas tree in the corner by the window. Enjolras hadn’t had a reason to have a bring tree seeing that he was the only one that lived in the apartment. “I’ll be back…” Enjolras disappeared down the hallway only to emerge back a few minutes later, dressed in black night trousers and a red sweatshirt. “I have these.” he walks over to the brunet with a green sweater and black bottoms. “I don’t know if they’ll fit… but it’s something other than jeans.” Grantaire smiles and takes them. “Thanks…” Enjolras nodded and pointed to the washroom where he could change. “You may change in there.”

Grantaire came out in the clothes which had fit him to find Enjolras on the sofa, browsing the films on the television. “They fit.” He announced and plopped down beside the blond. “Ah, that’s good.” Enjolras smiled at him. “I was just looking for a film to watch, would you like a pick?” He holds the remote out to Grantaire, who takes it and starts to browse as well before randomly choosing a Christmas one.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours, and somehow the two ended up tangled together on the couch, watching a new movie. Though never of them were paying attention, they were both too concerned about the other hearing his racing heart. Enjolras, resting his head on Grantaire’s shoulder, eyes on the tv but his mind panicking. Grantaire, arms around Enjolras, eyes cast upon the ceiling above them. Without a word, Grantaire rose to his feet, pulling Enjolras up with him. “What are you doing?” He ignored the question and pulled him over to the window and Christmas tree, taking him in his arms and starting to slowly sway. “Grantaire, what in the world-” Grantaire shushes him as the film plays the ending music. “Just go with it, Enj…”

He obeyed and allowed the brunet to lead him in the slow dance, slightly confused. Grantaire’s eyes flicked to the clock on the wall. “Merry Christmas, Enjolras.” He says as soon as the clock strikes 00:00. Enjolras goes to reply but is cut off. Even more confused, he looks at the male who was kissing him with his eyes shut. Snapping out of it and taking notice that he was being kissed, Enjolras quickly returned the kiss, melting into Grantaire’s embrace. “Merry Christmas…” He breathes out as he pulls away. The two shared a smile before Enjolras dropped his head so that it was resting on Grantaire’s shoulder and looking out the window at the falling snow. Merry Christmas indeed…”


	4. Enjoltaire: New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's another late one. My friend asked if I was going to write a new year one shot and I said, well now I am. That was two (?) days ago and now it's the second, but it's better late than never. So here you guys go and Happy New Year.

Enjolras felt arms wind around his waist and grinned when his boyfriend’s chin rested on his shoulder. “You’ve been standing in front of your closet looking for something to wear for the past thirty minutes,” Grantaire whined. “I have to wear something nice or I will never hear the end of it from Courfeyrac.” Enjolras slipped out of his grasps and looked through the clothing items again. “Why don’t you just put on that green hoodie you stole from me and some black trousers? It’s not too casual nor too fancy. And people will know you’re mine as well.” Grantaire pointed to the hoodie and Enjolras pulled it off the hanger. “Good idea.” He laughed and walked to the washroom to change.

~~~

The two walked into the back room of the Cafe Musain which was already decorated by Jehan and Courfeyrac for the New Years party. Every year, they threw a Christmas party and then a New Years party for those that were customers of the Musain. Though this year they had decided to just keep it small, having just Les Amis, Madame Hucheloup, Gavroche, Èponine, Azelma, Cosette, Marius, and Musichetta.

Enjolras walked over to Courfeyrac and Combeferre while Grantaire joined Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta at another table. “You and Jehan did a good job of decorating, Courf.” Enjolras pushed up the sleeves of the hoodie so he could use his phone. “Thank you, so what took you and loverboy so long?” Enjolras raised a brow at the nickname for Grantaire. “R wanted a pastry, so we stopped in at a bakery on the way.” he slipped his phone into his pocket, a timer set for a minute before midnight. “Pastries aren’t good for your-”

Courfeyrac cut Combeferre off. “We know… you tell us all the time, you’re turning into Joly.” he snickered but Ferre just rolled his eyes. “I heard my name!” Joly got up from his seat and walked over to their table, followed by the other three sitting with him. “I was just telling Ferre how he was turning into you.” Courf leaned back in his chair as the others sat around the table. Expect Grantaire, who draped his arms over Enjolras’ shoulders. “Come over to the window with me, Apollo.” he kisses his cheek before pulling away as the rest of their friends came over.

Enjolras rose from his feet and followed the brunet over to the window. They sat on the windowpane and Enjolras looked out the window. “We can’t get a lot of alone time while here but I thought we could at least go to the other side of the room.” Grantaire gave a small smile, leaning on the wood of the window. “They’ll be years to come…” Enjolras smiled back and Grantaire leant in for a kiss to which Enjolras pulled away. “You can wait for another hour.” Grantaire pouted as Enjolras lightly laughed. “That’s too long.”

~~~

Each of them had had a few drinks, expect for Azelma and Gavroche, by the time the timer went off. Enjolras hit the turn off button as everyone watched the clock on the wall, waiting for the ten-second count down. Grantaire had his arm already slipped around Enjolras’ waist, who both thought that the minute was going to last forever for how long it was taking to get to the count down.

“Ten...! Nine...! Eight...!” Courfeyrac started and everyone else joined in. Gavroche had climbed onto one of the tables and Azelma got up with him, giddy and laughing as they counted. “Three…! Two…!” right at ‘one’ Grantaire had pulled Enjolras in for a kiss. Slightly caught off guard from still counting, Enjolras laughed and kissed back, resting his hand on the other’s cheeks.

After a moment, they broke away. “Alright, goodbye guys, happy new year, I’m going to go to bed,” Courfeyrac announced, causing everyone to laugh before he and Combeferre left. “That sounds nice, y’know? Going to bed.” Grantaire took one of Enjolras’ curls and twists it. “If we go to bed, I’m going to sleep like Courf.” Grantaire laughed. “You really think he’s going to actually sleep?” Enjolras shook his head, “Let me rephrase myself; I’m going to sleep, _unlike_ Courf.” He grinned and kissed Grantaire one last time before telling everyone bye and leading him out of the Musain.


	5. Enjoltaire: Permet-Tu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is from my Tumblr, I wrote it like a week ago. But if you would like to read it on there or follow me for random thoughts and/or stories, my Tumblr is thefrenchfucko (as of 11 January 2021) anyway, enjoy.

Enjolras stood, facing the guards, as Grantaire made his way up the stairs. He reached the top and saw the men aiming at his friend. “Vive la République! I am one of them!” He shouted though he should have been silent. Enjolras’ eyes went from the guard’s face to Grantaire’s.

He wasn’t one of them, he wasn’t there when the barricade fell. He was asleep. Why take his place now when he was about to be killed? Was he that stupid, thought Enjolras. No, he wasn’t stupid, there was no doubt of it, even Enjolras knew he wasn’t. For the man had recited philosophies while in a drunken state. He just lacked common sense at the moment.

“Vive la République!” Grantaire shouts again and strides across the room, the guards splitting like the Red Sea for him. His blue-ish-grey eyes were locked with Enjolras’ bright ones, not caring to look at the guards until he was beside the other. “Finish both of us in one blow.” His eyes flickered over to Enjolras as he turned his head to look at him.

“Permet-tu?”

Enjolras weakly smiled at him as he gently clasps Grantaire’s hand.

The report resounded.

A bullet entered Enjolras’ lower abdomen, knocking him back against the wall which he slid down, eyes fluttering shut.

Grantaire was luckier, though. The bullet had grazed just by him, but he fell anyway. Hoping it would please the guards and that they wouldn’t shoot again so that the two could escape and be believed dead.

And that the guards did. They left with satisfaction on their faces, they had taken down the leader of all this. Grantaire opened his eyes to find the room now empty, gently rolling onto his stomach, he moved towards Enjolras. His eyes went straight to the wound. “No...” he pushed himself into a sitting position and took the blond in his arms.

“Wake up... please...” he muttered, not wanting any attention to be drawn to them if there were still more guards. Enjolras gasped in pain as his eyes opened. Tears came to Grantaire’s as he smiled down at him softly. “Thank whatever god is out there...” he pulled his cravat off and wrapped it around Enjolras’ abdomen, who only hissed. “I know it hurts... stay awake, please don’t close your eyes, fight the urge to fall unconscious. Please.”

Enjolras obeyed his pleads and forced his eyes to stay open. “Thank you...” he said weakly, his head on the other’s shoulder. “I’ll get you out of here... m-may I?” Grantaire hesitates as he gestures to pick him up. Enjolras nodded and Grantaire gently lifted his petite body up.

He was quiet as he made his way down the stairs and out the back door of the cafe. Knowing the alleyways, Grantaire slipped through them until he was at his lodgings not too far from where the barricade had fallen, still muttering phrases to Enjolras to encourage him to stay awake.

Grantaire sat Enjolras down on his bed, not caring for his sheets that would be blood-stained. “You’re doing perfect, Enj... just a few more minutes...” he stroked his cheek before hurrying over to the cabinet to find the emergency medical box that Joly had made each of them buy.

Enjolras watched him, his vision was getting blurry with each passing moment. His mind was in a fog due to the blood loss and his body ached. His eyes fluttered shut but he quickly opened them to find Grantaire at his side with the box and a wet cloth.

He rested the cloth on Enjolras’ forehead before he pushed Enjolras’ coat tail away and undid the bottom half of the button-up he had on. Grantaire grimaced at the wound, his heart ached. Why couldn’t it have been him?

With quick yet steady hands, Grantaire removed the bullet, Enjolras clutching his upper arm as he did so. “Sorry... sorry...” Grantaire muttered as he began to clean the wound. Enjolras hissed and squinted his eyes. “You should have just let me die upon the barricade.” His grip tighter once Grantaire began to stitch him close.

“I would never even if I were injured I would be willing to carry you through the sewers if needed.” Grantaire tied a knot before cutting the string. “This will have to do until we can get you to a doctor...” he gently pulled Enjolras onto his lap and took the gauze from the box. With little help from the other, he wrapped the fabric around Enjolras’ waist.

He tossed the leftovers back in the box and went to lay Enjolras back down but he clung to him. Confused, Grantaire glanced at him but went with it, placing the box on the nightstand. Enjolras rested his head in the crook of Grantaire’s neck and finally closed his eyes. Grantaire blinked but continued to hold him, sure that the other could hear if not feel his racing heartbeat.

“You need rest, Apollo-“ Grantaire started but didn’t finish due to Enjolras. “I need to be held, I’m just as human as you... it’s a needed thing, to be held, that is why children cry for their mothers, why lovers rest in each other’s arms at night... especially after...” he voiced cracked as he trailed off. For the first time, Grantaire saw him as an equal. Grieving the loss of his friends those who were like family. “After all that...”

He sounds so broken, thought Grantaire, after all their years of friendship Grantaire had never heard him so disheartened. He always spoke with courage and confidence, yet here he was small and weak in his arms, on the verge of tears.

Grantaire took the rag off of his forehead and placed a hand to Enjolras’ cheek, he was burning up. His brows furrowed as Enjolras’ bright blue eyes stared up at him. “I’m going to set you down to wet the cloth again, I’ll be back at your side in moments.” He placed him on the bed and went to do as he had said.

He returned moments later to find Enjolras sleeping. He smiled at the view as he placed the rag back on his forehead. Grantaire pulled his overcoat off and kicked his shoes off before laying beside him. Enjolras rested his head on his chest and Grantaire couldn’t help but smile as he cradled him. This is all he ever wanted, to shelter him and to keep him safe. He played with the blond’s curls until he, too, fell asleep as well.


	6. Enjoltaire: I’m Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Enjolras and Grantaire are captured but they kill R in front of E to try and get answers but it breaks Enjolras, and he starts getting snarky or sarcastic and they tell him to be serious or they'll kill him too and he stays quiet for a long time but when he looks back up at them he has tears in his eyes and he's all “I’m wild.”
> 
> TW:  
> •mention of suicide; not much just a phrase  
> •major character death (I'm sorry but it was the prompt)

The two sat in a cell that was only big enough for one. The only light was a torch that was outside the door, making only the centre of the room lit, while the corners were dark and cold. Enjolras was seated with his back to the wall, facing the cot which was on the other side of the cell, and Grantaire sat beside him, both staring at the wall in front of them.  
  


_“Shoot me.” Enjolras clutched a red flag in his right hand as he stared at the guardsmen before him. He was all alone now, his friends fell before him and he was forced to watch, their blood splattered on him. He looked at the gun barrel in his hand and tossed it to their feet, watching the one in charge kick it to the side. “There was an insurgent whom I heard called Apollo… it seems to me that I am about to shoot a flower…”_

_Even in his dying moments, he was being seen for his beauty and not for his brains, though he was used to it by now, he thought they’d see him for more than a handsome face. He didn’t say a word as the twelve men circled him and readied their guns. “Take aim!” But another office lowered his gun. “Wait… do you wish for a blindfold?”_

_Offended, Enjolras scoffed. “Non.” They all agreed to deny the blindfold if caught. “Was it you that killed the artillery sergeant?” The officer asked and with a small smirk Enjolras replied; “yes.” With that, the officers aimed again._

_“Vive la République! I am one of them!” A voice called from behind the guards. Enjolras’ eyes went from the leading sergeant to the drunkard in green. Grantaire’s green eyes fixed on Enjolras as he repeated himself; “Vive la République!” He didn’t move his gaze as he strode across the room, tripping at the end due to his limp. “Finish both of us in one blow.” He finally looked to the guard once at Enjolras’ side._

_Grantaire took a breath before looking over at the leader in red. “Permets-tu?” Enjolras gave him a gentle smile before clasping Grantaire’s hand with his free one. “Finish both of us in one blow.” He repeated his friend’s words as he looked back at the sergeant._

_It was dead silent._

_Then:_

_“The boy with the gunpowder who threatened to blow the barricade up… what was his name?” Enjolras’ brows furrowed and he looked at the man. “I do not know. He was just a citizen who joined the fight.” He knew who he was talking of, it was Marius Pontmercy, a boy who joined in on the meetings and was in love with a girl whom he saw on the street during the market. “So you are saying you have no clue who was upon the barricade?”_

_“No, I am not. I clearly said I do not know the boy’s name, not that I did not know who was upon the barricade. Why do you ask?” Grantaire gently squeezed his hand, nerves starting to strike him. “His body was not found.” Enjolras scoffed. “You shot him dead. I watched him fall and not get back up, how would he have moved?”_

_The guard didn’t look amused. “What is his name?” Enjolras stared back at him, “once more… I do not know.” He was not going to give up his acquaintance’s name. “And you? Do you know?” The guard looked at Grantaire, who shook his head. “I do not.”_

_The guards lowered their guns when the sergeant made a quick gesture. Two of the twelve walked over and grabbed Grantaire while two more grabbed Enjolras and dragged them out._

And that is how they ended up in the jail cell. The sergeant believed that they held information about the barricade and Pontmercy, of whom neither were going to speak up nor give up his name. Enjolras was unharmed still, not a single scratch on him, yet Grantaire was not so lucky. For the past day, they would come in, grab him and beat him, trying to get Enjolras to speak. Of course, Enjolras would jump up and try to stop them but Grantaire would take the beatings and would give a look at Enjolras, telling him he could take it and not to give anything up.

Exhausted, Grantaire’s head fell onto Enjolras’ shoulder. “Don’t tell them anything… the boy with the gunpowder deserves a life… and I will take a billion beatings if needed for that.” Enjolras winded his arm around him and sighed. “You had nothing to do with this revolt, and yet, you’re taking the most pain for it… I hate it.”

“You hate it because you’re jealous? Oh, Apollo, I didn’t think you to-” Enjolras glares at him and he stops. “I’m not jealous, you don’t deserve it…” he looked down at his lap.

They were quiet again as footsteps echoed down the corridor. They stopped at their cell and two shadows filled the room. The door opened and a guard came in, grabbing the broken Grantaire from Enjolras’ grasp before he could react. The end of a pistol was pointed at the back of Grantaire’s head. “We’ve had enough, boy. You’ll tell us what you know of the boy with the gunpowder and the upbringing of your little revolt or he dies.”

Enjolras looked Grantaire in the eyes, no fear was held in those piercing green eyes as a small smile rested on Grantaire’s face. As much as he hated to admit it, Enjolras knew he wished to join their friends, but then he would be alone. Tears welled in his eyes. He thought leading a rebellion was the hardest thing of his life, but he was wrong. If Grantaire were to die, what would happen to him? He’d be alone, yes we know that much as it was said before, but what else? He would be empty, there would be no point of living if he didn’t have at least one of us friends. He would end it all if Grantaire died.

“Well?” The guard said and Enjolras looked at him. “You would be killing a man of innocent blood. He has no clue who the boy is, neither do I, and he wasn’t even on the barricade.” The guard scoffed, “he, himself, said he was one of you.” Enjolras felt the panic rise in his chest. “He lies. He’s not one of us, I only met him yesterday morning when he stumbled into the room.”

The guard shook his head. “I was there. You did not just meet. Your time is running short.” Grantaire was silent during the argument that is until he heard that. “Enjolras… remember what I said.” He nodded as his tears fell, he was on his knees just as Grantaire was in front of him. His chained hands rested in his lap as the other guard covered Grantaire’s eyes with the blindfold. Enjolras accepts it as he wouldn’t be able to watch the life fade from his eyes. “I won’t speak. I won’t.” Enjolras’ head fell just as the report sounded and Grantaire fell limp. “Well then…” the guard put the pistol in its holster. “Will you speak now?”

Enjolras looked up, anger in his eyes. “Because killing my friend in front of me will make me talk.” He spits at the guard. “Be serious! Or I'll kill you too.” The guard snaps and Enjolras looks back down at his lap.

He was silent for a few moments before he looked up, tears pooled in those crystal blue eyes, as he took a shaky breath and looked into the guard's eyes.

“I’m wild.”


	7. Enjoltaire: Say You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this in my drafts so enjoy! Phantom AU where Enjolras is the male version of Christine and Grantaire is Raoul

Enjolras, after his costume change into the Count’s clothings, stood in the right wing, watching his friends preform the ballet from Act III of the opera. A red cloak rested on his shoulders which was going to be used in the next scene. “Apollo...” the warm voice made Enjolras beam as he looked up to find Grantaire. “You’ll do amazing, I know it.” He takes the blond’s hand and presses a kiss to his knuckles. 

A blush crept onto Enjolras’ face as he smiled. “Thank y-“ he was cut off by a scream. Confused, the two looked away from each other and towards the stage were a man hung from the rafters. Enjolras covered his mouth as a yelp escaped his lips. “Grantaire!” He felt a tug on his hand, pulling him away as the full house was sent into a frenzy. “Enjolras! Come with me-“ 

“No! To the roof-! We’ll be safer!” Enjolras ran up the steps, Grantaire grabbing a coat from a rack as they passed. Enjolras shoved the door open and pulled the brunet out into the snow. “Why have you brought us here?” Grantaire pulled the coat on as Enjolras turned to face him, the door slamming close. “We can’t go back there!”

Grantaire furrowed his brows. “We must return-“ Enjolras cut him off. “Don’t take me back there! He’ll kill me! His eyes will find me there!” Tears welled in his eyes and Grantaire’s confusion only grew. “Enjolras, don’t say that...” 

“Those eyes that burn!”

“Don’t even think it!”

“And if he has to kill a thousand men-“ 

“Forget this waking nightmare-“

Enjolras began to pace as Grantaire looked on in confusion. “The Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again!!” Grantaire reached for him. “This Phantom is a fable! Believe me! There is no Phantom of the Opera!” 

“My God, who is this man? Who hunts to kill! I can’t escape from him! I never will!” Enjolras cries out. 

“My God, who is this man? This mask of death!” Grantaire ran his hand through his curls, tugging slightly due to stress. “Whose is this voice you hear with every breath?”

“And in this labyrinth where night is blind—” Enjolras turned to look at Grantaire as they sang in unison. 

“—The Phantom of the Opera is here inside my mind!”  
“—The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind!”

Grantaire took a step forward and grasped Enjolras’ shoulders. “There is no Phantom of the Opera!” He tilted his chin up with his index finger. “Please, Enjolras... believe me, it’s nothing more than a myth told by stagehands to scare the ballet students.” Enjolras looked genuinely hurt by his words.

“Grantaire, I've been there! To his world of unending night. To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness... Darkness...” he trailed off before looking back up into those green eyes. “Grantaire, I’ve seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape that face!? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face in that darkness... darkness...” he muttered the last word. He looked down before pulling away and turning his back to his childhood friend.

“But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound... in the night, there was music in my mind... And through music, my soul began to soar! And I heard as I never heard before...” he happily sighed with a smile as memories of the night before clouded his mind. “What you heard was nothing more than a dream...” Grantaire ran a hand through his hair again.

Enjolras rested his hands on the ledge. “Yet in his eyes... all the sadness of the world... those... those pleading eyes... that both threatened and adored...” he suddenly found himself missing the masked man and wanting to go venture down into the catacombs. He was so lost in thought he hadn’t heard Grantaire calling his name. But the soft beautiful voice from the night before snapped him from his thoughts as it quietly echoed the brunet. “Enjolras...”

“What was that?” He inhaled, turning to come face to face with Grantaire, who pulled him into his arms. Enjolras hid there, in the warmth of Grantaire’s arms. “No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you.” Grantaire’s soft singing relaxed him, letting him slip away from all his worries. “Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you...”

Enjolras looked up from where his head had been resting on Grantaire’s chest. “Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime... Say you need me with you now and always... Promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you...” his hand went up to play with Grantaire’s curls.

Grantaire smiled softly at him. “Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you...” he slowly pulled away to take Enjolras’ hands and lead him away from the ledge. “All I want is freedom, a world with no more night and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me...”

He took in Enjolras’ features as he walked backwards. His lips were pink and his cheeks as well due to the cold winds. His gold locks fell over his shoulders as his crystal blue eyes gazed up at Grantaire’s green ones. He reached forward and pulled Enjolras’ hood up to shield him from the winds. He took a deep breath before;

“Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you... anywhere you go, let me go too. Enjolras, that's all I ask of you...” Both of their smiles grew as they looked at each other. “Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime... say the word and I will follow you...” Enjolras clasps Grantaire’s hands in his ad he echoed him.

“Share each day with me, each night, each morning...” the two beam. “Say you love me...” Enjolras looks down, insecurity taking over him. Grantaire pulls one of his hands away to lift Enjolras’ chin up. “You know I do.” All his worries leave him once Enjolras hears that. “Love me— that’s all I ask of you!”

Grantaire pulls Enjolras as close as he can as he kisses him. Enjolras’ arms throw themselves around Grantaire’s neck while Grantaire lifts him up and spins them. Their laughter filled the air once they broke the kiss.He sets Enjolras back on his feet and cups his cheeks in his hands before kissing him once more. “Anywhere you go, let me go too... love me, that’s all I ask of you...” they whisper in unison before kissing again.

“I must go! They’ll wonder where I am... wait for me, Grantaire!” Enjolras laughs as he leans up to steal one last kiss before pulling away. “Enjolras, I love you~” Grantaire sang as he watched their hands let go. “Order your fine horses! Be with them at the door!” Enjolras bounced back over to him, his arms winding around him. “And soon, you’ll be beside me!”

Enjolras beamed up at him. “You’ll guard me and you’ll guide me!” He pulled away again, grabbing Grantaire’s hand and pulling him back inside away from the cold autumn air. 


	8. Enjoltaire: Valentine’s Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry this one is so short, I didn’t really know what to write lmao but I hope you enjoy!

Enjolras pouted as he looked at the items on the shelves. None of them were anything he would like. “The man isn’t picky, Enjolras, you could get him a dead rat and he’d probably swoon for you still.” Courfeyrac jested as he draped his arm over the blond’s shoulders. “Shut up, Courf, I wanna get him something meaningful.”

He continued to walk up and down the aisles, unable to find anything. Then it hit him. “A cat.” Enjolras stopped in the middle of the row, causing Courfeyrac to run into him. “A cat?” He repeated, confused. “Grantaire said he wanted a cat... I told him no because at the time where we lived we couldn’t have pets. But our apartment complex now allows small animals.” Enjolras beamed as he grabbed his friend’s wrist and pulled him out of the store.

When they arrived at the local animal shelter, Enjolras made a bee-line to the cats section. Courfeyrac getting lost when he wandered off to look at the other animals. The lady let Enjolras into the room and closed the door behind him.

He hummed as he glanced around the room that was filled with beds and scratching posts and boxes of litter in the corners. His eyes landed on a small fluffy ball on top of a post and he smiled. He walked over to it, careful not to step on any other cats or kittens, and scooped it up.

Enjolras noted that it was a girl with the same colour fur as Grantaire’s dark curls. Her eyes were a light green with hints of yellow in them and her nose was a black spot that blended with her fur. She purred as Enjolras held her to his chest and petted the top of her head. “You’re the perfect match for him,” he chuckled as she looked up at him.

She swatted at one of his fallen curls and meowed as he made his way back up to the front. As he was paying, Courfeyrac appeared behind him. “Why does that cat look like him?” He scooped the kitten out of Enjolras’ arms. “She just does... she’s sweet and small, he’ll love her.” Enjolras stated as he swiped his credit card.

~~~   
  


Enjolras was now sitting in the living room with the kitten in a red box. “He’ll be home any minute now... that’s when I’ll put the lid on and you must be quiet.” He stroked her fur and she replied with a pur. 

Once he heard the doorknob jiggling was when he placed the lid on the box, hushing the kitten inside of it. “I’m home.” Grantaire announced, shutting the door with his foot as he pulled his jacket off. “In the living room!” Enjolras called back to him. 

Grantaire smiled and walked into the room to find Enjolras sitting on the floor with the box. “Sit, sit, sit.” He patted the floor in front of him as Grantaire chuckled and plopped down. Enjolras, like a giddy child, slid the box over to his boyfriend and grinned. “For me? You shouldn’t have.” Grantaire leant over and kissed his nose before opening the gift. 

He was met with greenish-yellow eyes and gasped. “Apollo...” he grinned as he picked the small kitten up. “She’s adorable, thank you.” Enjolras just nodded with a smile but it fell when he saw Grantaire’s frown. “What’s wrong...?”

“I only got you chocolates and a stuffed bear...” Enjolras laughed and leaned forward to kiss him. “That’s perfectly fine, unless the chocolates aren’t vegan.” He ran his hand through Grantaire’s curls as he nodded. “They are.” 

Enjolras smiled at him. “We can watch a movie, eat the chocolates, cuddle, maybe do more...” he whispered the last part in his ear before kissed his cheek and standing up. “We still have to settle her in though, so all that will have to wait...” Grantaire was red in the face as he pet the fur ball in his lap. “We also have to name her.” 

“Patria-“ 

“No-“

“Fine-“

Enjolras huffs and pours some water into a bowl and sets it in the floor along with a bowl of food. “Let’s call her swan and have people confused.” Grantaire laughs. “How about Shadow?” Enjolras suggests at the same time. “Nah-“ they say in unison.

“A name will come, let’s just call her kitten until one does.” Grantaire places her by the bowls Enjolras had set down. He hooked his arms around Enjolras and smiled at him. “Thank you, again, love.” He kissed his forehead and Enjolras pulled him into a kiss on the lips. “No need to thank me...” he muttered before kissing him again. 


End file.
